


Battle on the High Seas

by flaming_muse



Category: Buffy the Vampire Slayer
Genre: April Showers Challenge, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2003-09-28
Updated: 2003-09-28
Packaged: 2017-10-18 06:56:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 464
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/186200
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/flaming_muse/pseuds/flaming_muse
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Xander learns a lesson about trusting the enemy.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Battle on the High Seas

**Author's Note:**

> Originally posted on my LJ on September 28, 2003, for the spanderkiss meme.

"A-6," Spike said, watching Xander carefully over the expanse of the kitchen table.

"Miss," Xander said. "B-5."

"Bloody hell! You sank my destroyer." Spike pulled the little boat from the game board and threw it across the room. It bounced off of the floor lamp, and the metal lampshade resounded hollowly for a few moments after the impact.

"It's your turn," Xander said.

"What's the point? You're too bloody good at this game." Spike crossed his arms over his chest and sank back into his chair.

"You're just too impatient," Xander said. "If you put the little pegs in the holes you'd remember where you already tried."

"I was a merciless killer for well over a century; the mere mention of my name struck fear in the hearts of mortals and demons alike. I'm not going to put little white pegs into stupid little plastic holes."

"Then you're going to lose the game, pal."

"Who says that I even want to play?"

"You said okay when I asked."

"Was just trying to please you." Spike glowered at the table.

Xander shook his head.

"You always please me, Spike. Well, except for when you rinse your boots in the bathtub and don't clean up afterwards."

Smiling almost shyly, Spike leaned across the table, and Xander met him halfway to give him a quick kiss. Spike had other plans, though, and his hands came up to grip Xander's shoulders as his tongue traced the seam of Xander's lips.

Unable and unwilling to pull away, Xander tangled his fingers in Spike's hair and opened his mouth beneath the onslaught. Their tongues slid together as they pressed chest-to-chest, and they eagerly explored each other's bodies with hands and lips. Xander was soon lost in the glory that was touching and being touched by Spike

His happy haze of lust was broken, though, when Spike returned him to his seat and crawled back over to his side of the table. Spike was breathing heavily, and his hair was mussed, but he was all business as he pulled his game board back in front of him.

"C-2," he said.

Still caught back in the kiss, Xander looked down blankly at his own board. He blinked his eyes to try to clear the fuzz from them.

"C-2?" Xander asked.

"Yeah."

"That's a hit." he said.

"Must've been a lucky guess." Spike grinned and pushed a red peg into his board.

"Hey, wait a minute... You cheated! You used your body to distract me while you looked at my board!"

"You never said no kissing while playing. In fact, as I recall you encouraged it during our last game of Strip Twister," Spike said.

"You're not playing fair."

"Evil vampire, remember?

"Yeah, but..."

"Loose lips sink ships, pet. Now, it's your move."


End file.
